The Sleepover
by lurkermostly
Summary: Emily and Maya's relationship has progressed past innocent pecks and hand holding. When Maya invites Emily over for a sleepover, how far will things go?
1. Chapter 1

Rated: T for some sensuality (the rating may increase in future chapters)

* * *

It was chilly outside. The windows of the Toyota were fogged over due to the activities going on inside of the vehicle. The car was parked in a shaded area on a nondescript street. None of the neighborhood's residents probably even noticed the vehicle or its occupants. But the girls in the vehicle were so wrapped up in each other they likely wouldn't have cared if anyone spotted them. Instead of going home after their date Maya suggested to Emily that they stop somewhere to 'talk.' At some point 'talking' turned into kissing. Then Emily's hands began to wander, which is something that would surprise anyone if they had ever met Emily. No one would ever pin her as the initiator of anything. But by the time her hands developed minds of their own, she and Maya had been making out for close to half an hour and for 28 minutes things were fairly PG. But as Maya's tongue began teasingly tracing the inside of Emily's mouth at minute 29 the rating started to increase to PG-13. It started with Emily's hand just grazing Maya's warm knit legging covered knee, then graduated to her full palm discreetly resting on Maya's thigh right below the hem of her skirt. When Maya added a gentle scratching of the back of Emily's neck just below her hairline to the teasing of her mouth, Emily's stomach flipped and her hand found its way up the side of Maya's skirt palming the flesh she found there. The action shocked them both. Maya pulled back quickly with a gasp. Emily pulled away quickly as well, sitting rigidly in her sit staring straight forward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, I'm so sorry Maya, I didn't, I just…,"Emily sputtered out.

For Maya's part she sat fidgeting, slightly worrying her hands in her lap with her eyes toward the floor of the car. Her cheeks would have betrayed her blush if not for her dark skin.

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have, you know…," Maya trailed off.

Both girls sat quietly for a few moments processing what had just happened.

Emily cleared her throat and spoke first, "Um it's late, I guess I should get you home and I know my mom is probably wondering where I am."

"Yeah, definitely, we should probably get home." The shorter girl quickly responded.

The drive back to the girls' street was short but awkward.

Emily pulled in front of the St. Germain residence.

When the car stopped Maya finally looked at her girlfriend.

She smiled, "I had a really nice time tonight Emily."

"Me too." The taller girl ducked her head and blushed sweetly.

The young couple leaned in for their regular goodnight peck, but maybe because of the awkwardness of the night, they misread each other. Emily's kiss landed somewhere near Maya's nose while Maya's kiss landed somewhere along Emily's chin. They both giggled shyly and pulled away.

"Bye Em," Maya said while climbing out of the vehicle. "I'll text you before I go to bed," she said before closing the door.

Blushing in embarrassment Emily leaned her head against the steering wheel, exhaled loudly then drove home.

XXXX

The swimmer's phone beeped. Settling into bed she grabbed the phone from her nightstand to check the text.

FROM Maya: So my parents and brother are going out of town Friday morning, they won't be back until Saturday nite…we should have a sleepover.

A second message suddenly came in.

FROM Maya: only if you want to

And a third quickly following that one.

FROM Maya: no pressure :)

Emily's stomach flipped nearly the same way it had earlier that evening when her girlfriend's nails scraped her neck.

She bit her thumb nail slightly, mulling over how to respond. She knew given the night's events it wouldn't just be a normal sleepover. She wanted to sound causal but not dismissive, and willing but not overeager.

TO Maya: Sure that sounds like fun! You pick the movies...I'll bring the snacks?

FROM Maya: Deal :) I'll see you tomorrow. Nite Em

TO Maya: Nite Maya :)

Neither girl slept soundly. They both had a feeling of excitement and anticipation for the next day.

XXXX

On Friday evening Emily grabbed her backpack stuffed with snacks and made a beeline for her front door. She tried to just throw an, "Alright Mom I'm leaving I'll be back tomorrow morning," to her mother over her shoulder, but she should have known her mother would not let her go that easily.

"Wait sweetie, where are you rushing off too?" Pam questioned, walking towards her daughter smiling.

She wanted to tell her mother the truth, she really did, however Pam had been decidedly anti-Maya lately. In an effort to avoid the inevitable conflict and in order to get to her girlfriend's house as soon as possible, she lied.

"Oh, just to Hannah's. The girls and I are just getting together for a girls' night. No big deal." The ease at which the lie slipped out kind of bothered her.

"Well that's great honey! You've been spending so much time with _that girl_ next door I was beginning to think you had given up your other friends."

Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Through a tight smile Emily replied," Ok Mom, well the girls are waiting for me, I'll see you in the morning. "

Emily opened the door and quickly walked away.

"Love you sweetie, have a good time." Pam called after her.

"Love you too Mom."

Emily rushed down the stairs into her car, typing a quick message along the way.

TO Maya: On my way!

Buzzing with nervous energy and with butterflies in her stomach she started the engine.

XXXX

Emily knocked on the door of the St. Germain residence.

Maya opened the door after a little while and smiled.

"Hey baby," she said while throwing her arms around the taller girl's neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey," Emily smiled into Maya's neck, reveling in the feeling of having the girl, _her girlfriend_, in her arms.

The hug lasted a little longer than normal and was much more intimate than usual, adding to Emily's suspicion that this would not be a normal sleepover.

Maya pulled away first, pulling at the swimmer's hand to bring her into the house.

"Em, where's your car?" she said peeking over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Oh, I just parked a street over." Emily shrugged her shoulders, hoping she wouldn't have to explain any further.

Maya laughed a little while continuing to lead Emily through the house and into the living room. "Why?" the shorter girl questioned.

"I kind of told my Mom I was hanging out with the girls tonight." Emily said, uncomfortably rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

Turning toward her girlfriend Maya raised an eyebrow in confusion then her eyes shone with realization. "Oh…so Pam is still team 'anyone but Maya'?"

Emily could sense hurt in the other girl's voice. She dropped Maya's hand and placed her own hands into her pockets glancing at the floor feeling ashamed.

Maya wrapped her hands around Emily's waist coaxing the taller girl to look at her.

"It's ok, really, let's not let that ruin our night ok?"

Emily smiled, "Ok."

"Awesome." Maya walked backward bringing Emily with her to where she had placed a blanket in front of the couch.

"So I picked out two movies, a rom-com and a scary movie. Which one do you want to watch first?

"How about we watch the rom-com first? And I brought popcorn!" Emily said smiling while reaching into her backpack to pull out the package.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." The shorter girl said cheekily. Kissing the other girl's nose, she took the popcorn and headed towards the kitchen. "I'm going to put this in the microwave. Can you start the movie?"

XXXX

Forty five minutes had passed and still the girls had not kissed. Both girls snuck glances at each other, occasionally locked eyes and smiled sweetly, but nothing else. They were nervous. Even though they had been dating and making out for months, tonight was different. Well things were different since the previous night. There was the new intimidating element of touching. Not the accidental, albeit pleasant, grazing of sensitive skin over clothes that occurred during previous encounters. An invisible line had been crossed in the car that night. The touches were direct and deliberate. As shocked as they both were when Emily grasped Maya's thigh, they both wanted it to happen again. The couple wanted more. And what they wanted was decidedly PG-13 rated, maybe even bordering on R. Each girl wanted _it_ to happen but neither knew how to go about making it happen again. And that's what they were thinking about while watching the random rom-com, how to make _it_ happen again.

Maya decided to go first. Testing the waters, she started by moving closer to the other girl, closing the 1 foot distance between them.

"Do you like the movie?" She whispered very close to Emily's ear.

At the feeling of Maya's suddenly close proximity and warm breath against her ear, Emily gulped," Yes, I like the movie. I thought I had watched every Katherine Heigl movie ever made, I guess not." Emily said, with her body stiffened by nervousness and her eyes trained on the screen in front of her.

Maya giggled. She curled her legs to the side and under her and laid her head on Emily's shoulder while stroking the girl's forearm.

Emily should have been lulled to sleep by the sensation of the shorter girl's fingers traveling lightly from her wrist to her elbow. However, her senses were on full alert.

The couple remained in that position for a moment until the tension became too intense for Emily. She turned her head from the screen toward her girlfriend and captured her lips.

Maya stopped her motions on the swimmer's arm and immediately brought her fingers to the back of her girlfriend's neck. After the initial sighs of relief, the kiss was soft and sweet, merely just the contours of their lips grazing gently against each other. They remained that way for a few long moments until Maya began gently scratching the back of Emily's neck with her nails as she did the previous night. Emily then realized that it was that motion that drove her insane, but in a good way. Maya must have known it too because in just two days she had perfected the right pressure and angle. Emily placed the tip of her tongue against the shorter girl's full lips seeking entrance. They each sigh as their tongues' finally touched. The longer they spent exploring each other's mouths the warmer Emily's body became. Breaking the kiss, the swimmer quickly removed her zip up hoodie, revealing a thin ribbed tank top underneath. She grinned toothily while taking Maya's face in her hands, "Where were we?" Maya smiled back leaning in to recapture her girlfriend's lips. Maya, normally the more confident one in the relationship was not used to the new, more dominate Emily, but she liked it.

After a series of long deep kisses and the removal of two layers of Maya's clothing, a cardigan and t-shirt, leaving her in just a camis, both girls were overheated again and left panting. Maya, taking the lead for the second time that night straddled Emily's lap causing both girls to gasp audibly. Maya placed her arms around Emily's shoulders, then did Emily's second favorite thing in the world, well it may have been tied with the neck scratching thing for first place. Maya proceeded to tease the inside of Emily's mouth with the tip of her tongue. This caused Emily to go into sensory overload. Moaning Emily grabbed the back of Maya's thighs encouraging her girlfriend to wrap her legs around her waist. Both girls moaned. Breathing heavily Maya broke the kiss.

Looking into Emily's eyes she panted out, "I think…we should…go upstairs."

Emily was in no condition to speak so she just nodded dumbly and allowed Maya to pull her unsteadily to her feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows!

This chapter is rated M

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Emily couldn't think. She wanted to slow things down, if only to get her bearings, but there was also the overwhelming desire to get to Maya's room and continue what they started downstairs.

The young couple climbed the staircase. Emily could have sworn she heard Maya's heart beating however it was equally likely that it was her own.

Maybe the walk up the stairs was a good idea because although her heart was still beating wildly and her senses were heightened, Emily was thinking more clearly now. She was thinking clearly enough at that point to be nervous about what could happen now that they were all alone in Maya's bedroom.

Maya must have sensed the change. When they arrived in her room, they both hovered awkwardly near the bed. Maya took Emily's hand. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's ok." Emily looked down at their linked hands embarrassed because she knew her hand was a little clammy.

"Em?" Maya looked into her eyes questioningly.

It's just, I'm kind of nervous."

"Em, baby, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Maya said looking into Emily's eyes with sincerity.

"No, I want to!" Emily said a little too eagerly. She wasn't sure it was possible to feel as mortified as she felt in that moment.

Maya smirked.

"It's just that…I can't believe this is happening. I'm here and you're here and you're my girlfriend and this is happening."

"Well I'm here and you're here and you're my girlfriend and that's all that matters." Maya's mouth turned into a genuine smile.

Emily felt herself relaxed.

"Ok," she smiled and moved closer to Maya. Bending her head down, she brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. They stood kissing innocently. Without breaking the kiss Emily sat down on the bed guiding Maya to stand between her legs. Breaking the kiss Emily smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Hi." Emily said in a breathy voice.

"Hi." Maya replied with a grin.

They giggled, relieving any remaining tension in the air.

XXXX

They managed to arrange themselves into a comfortable position on the bed with Maya lying on top of Emily's long frame. The kissing slowed down to a less urgent but equally passionate level. Their hands wandered in an exploratory way. Emily ran her hands along Maya's back exploring every contour, peak and valley, while Maya focused her attention on running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair and along her face. Almost without either girl noticing Maya's leg found its way between Emily's thighs. When Maya began applying gentle pressure to Emily's lower body with her hips, the temperature in the room rose exponentially. Emily gasped. Following her girlfriend's lead she began meeting the gentle pressure with slow, rhythmic rolls of her own hips, creating the most delicious sensation for both of them. Emily's hands wandered to her girlfriend's lower back hesitating, wanting to move further down but not knowing if she should. She felt Maya break the kiss and opened her eyes to look up at the other girl with confusion. Maya smirked, reached around, grasped Emily's hand and moved it downward toward her backside. That was all of the encouragement Emily needed. Grinning goofily she moved her hands downward and gently squeezed her girlfriend's backside. She watched Maya's face change from smirking confidence to wide-eyed arousal in an instant. Emily lifted up and captured the shorter girl's lips in an intense kiss. Throughout the kiss their hips continued to move. Emily could feel an amazing pressure building quickly in her lower stomach. She moaned softly, and heard a sound coming from Maya that could be described as a contented low hum intermittent with a few higher pitched moans. The clarity Emily gained from the walk up stairs was completely gone. Her mind was overtaken with these new feelings. She felt Maya shift onto her elbow.

"Where are you…?" Her question was stopped short by the feeling of the smaller girl palming her breast through her tank top and bra.

Emily may have stopped breathing. Maya looked at her with eyes glazed over. "Is this ok?" She whispered softly. Emily couldn't speak so she just nodded.

Maya continued in her exploration, feeling the weight of Emily's breast, running her fingertips over her soft peak. She then lavished the same attention to the taller girl's other breast. Emily was not thinking, she was just feeling, experiencing the moment. Moments later she felt rather than heard Maya whisper while tugging at the hem of her shirt, "Can I take this off?" close to her ear. She felt herself nod again, she didn't even want to attempt to form words. Lifting up, Emily helped discard the shirt, then said, "You too," indicating Maya's camis. After helping Maya pull off her own shirt she pulled her girlfriend into one of her new favorite positions, sitting in her lap with her legs wrapped around her waist. The girls gasped at the feeling of skin against bare skin for the first time.

After a few moments she felt Maya pull away. Looking into Emily's eyes Maya reached around her own back and removed her bra. Maya was rarely one to be self-conscious but for some reason Emily sensed that she was.

"You're so beautiful Maya." Emily pulled her girlfriend into another sweet kiss. She felt Maya relax. Emily then felt her own bra being undone. She helped Maya remove the garment letting it slide off of her arm. The feeling of pressing against each other in that state of undress was indescribable. But it made Emily want more, she wanted to feel all of her girlfriend without any barriers.

She placed her hands on Maya's shoulders, gently pushed her back and laid down on top of the smaller girl. Emily slowly kissed a trail from her girlfriend's clavicle to her navel, hitting every spot in between. It was almost as if she had done this before, or at least knew what she was doing. But she was just doing what felt right. Her instincts must have been good from the look on her girlfriend's face. Maya's mouth also was supplying a constant source of high pitched moans and low humming noises, along with the occasional, "Please don't stop Em." The tension in Emily's lower belly had not gone away but was less insistent now. She wanted to focus on Maya. She wanted to make her feel as amazing as she felt. Placing a gentle kiss right above the button of her girlfriend's skinny jeans Emily looked into the other girl's eyes and asked, "Can I?" Maya nodded. For Emily it felt twice as good to be on the receiving end of one of those heady wordless gestures of approval. Emily unbuttoned the pants and Maya lifted up allowing Emily to take them off of her. Emily then unbuttoned her own jeans and kicked them onto the floor. Slowly Emily lowered herself back down onto her girlfriend, settling in between her legs. They both shuddered at the contact. After pausing briefly to catch her breath Emily brought their lips together.

Again, without either of them really noticing and without knowing who started the motion first, their legs were intertwined and they were rolling their hips together. However, this time without the barrier of clothing between them the pressure was building much faster. Emily grasped at the sheets above Maya's head and grasped Maya's thigh in her other hand, anything to steady herself and slow the quickly approaching tidal wave. But it was no use, she could not stop her ascent. From the pants of, "Oh God Em don't stop," and the fingertips pawing at her back she figured Maya was feeling the same way. Emily had to slow things down. She broke the kiss intending to pull away in order to stop and regain some sort of control, but instead she felt Maya grasp the back of her neck and whisper, "I want to feel all of you Em." Emily felt a lightning bolt shoot through her lower belly and straight through to her center. She nodded frantically. So much for slowing things down. She kissed her girlfriend roughly and sat up on her knees. With hands shaking she rolled the shorter girl's panties down her legs. Once they were off she stopped to look at Maya. She was completely naked and exposed before her. Emily knew her girlfriend was beautiful, it was probably the first thing she noticed about Maya when they met, after her bravado of course. But right here, right now, vulnerable and exposed she was beyond beautiful , stunning even. Maya shifted upward outstretching her arm and placing her hand on Emily's cheek. "Em, are you ok?" The swimmer looked into her girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes and felt self-consciousness coming from her again.

Emily maneuvered to lie on her side next to her girlfriend, stroking her shoulder and arm with the back of her fingers, "Yes I'm fine. You are so beautiful you take my breath away."

Maya relaxed again and smiled. "Em, I didn't know you were such a smooth talker," she giggled.

She took Maya's hand in her own and kissed her fingertips, "I mean it, you're the most beautiful girl in the world."

Maya shifted Emily onto her back, positioning her torso half on top of her. "I can't be…because you are." With that she kissed her girlfriend's lips and trailed her hand down Emily's side reaching for her panties. As she began to pull them off she whispered, "Is this ok?" Instead of answering Emily removed the panties herself and pulled Maya onto of her.

This time the hip rolling was deliberate. The pressure of their hips matched the speed of their kissing, beginning slowly and softly. As their kisses deepened the intensity of their dance together increased until they were panting and moaning into each other's mouths. For a while the thrusting was intense but controlled, but the pressure continued to build between the girls. Emily felt Maya take one of her hands and bring it against the bed above her head. She felt the tips of Maya's finger nails digging slightly into her palm. She would have protested if she could focus on anything other than the pleasure of their movements and if her nails weren't digging into Maya's back. Their hips began swaying together wildly and their kisses became sloppy, landing on cheeks, noses, foreheads and anywhere their lips could reach. And suddenly the dam burst for both of them. Emily squeezed her eyes shut and let out a strained moan. She heard a choked "Emily," released from her girlfriend's throat before Maya collapsed on top of her.

For a long time they lay like that trying to catch their breaths. Finally Maya perched herself on her elbows looking down at the taller girl. Emily slowly opened her eyes.

"Hi." Maya said softly.

"Hi." Emily breathed back.

They both grinned goofily. Maya pushed sweat soaked strands of the other girl's hair from her forehead.

"You ok?" Maya questioned.

"Yeah, you?" Emily stroked the shorter girl's cheek.

"I'm perfect as long as I'm with you."

"Now who's the sweet talker?"

Maya chuckled, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"How about we take a nap…and then round 2?" Maya said in her characteristically cheeky fashion.

Emily grinned and kissed her girlfriend, "Absolutely."

Maya placed her head on the taller girl's chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Early the next morning Emily walked to her car with a silly grin on her face, thinking about rounds 1, 2, 3 _and_ 4. She felt something buzz in her backpack. "Oh my god, I completely forgot about my phone!" She thought to herself. Still walking, she pulled her backpack around front and searched for her phone. 3 new messages. 3 new voicemails. 8 missed calls. She started with the text messages.

FROM Hanna: Ran into your mom last nite. I think I blew your alibi. Sorry :( Tell Maya I said hey and don't do anything I wouldn't do ;)

FROM Spencer: Your mom called about our 'girls' night.' I tried to cover for you but I doubt she believed me. Sorry Em.

FROM Aria: Hanna and Spence told me to look out for your mom. She called but I didn't answer. What's going on?

1st Voicemail: Emily it's your mother, I ran into Hanna tonight and she knew nothing about a supposed girls' night at her house. Call me immediately.

2nd Voicemail: Emily, not only did you lie to me, you have recruited your friends to lie to me as well. Come home immediately.

3rd Voicemail: I drove around the neighborhood and saw your car parked a block over which means you have walked somewhere and I can only assume you walked to _that girl's_ house. We will discuss this in the morning.

End of messages.

The elation Emily felt about last night immediately dissipated. She slowly made her way to her car. She drove home as slowly as possible. But honestly she lived less than 2 minutes away so there was no way to stretch the drive out.

Emily arrived at her house and seriously considered not going in. She had to face her mother sooner or later so she might as well get it over with.

She put the key in the lock, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Maybe she could sneak in quietly and avoid the whole confrontation.

No such luck, her mother was sitting at the dining room table. Pam looked up at her daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows.

I should say that this story is set at no particular place and/or time in the Pretty Little Liars universe.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Still trying to take the path of least resistance, Emily walked past where her mother was seated attempting to go up the stairs and into her room.

"Emily."

She cringed and turned, walking back toward the dining room

She looked at her mother. Emily wanted to say something, anything of significance. But all that came out was, "Mom?" strangled and question like.

"You were at the St. Germain girl's house." It was more of a statement than a question, but Emily nodded anyway.

The next question made her stomach drop.

"Did you _sleep_ with her Emily?"

Emily wanted to lie, she really did, but it was impossible, she was sure what happened last night showed on her face. She couldn't lie, she certainly couldn't tell the truth, so she chose to remain silent.

She chanced a look at her mother. Mrs. Fields didn't look angry, just near tears.

"I see." Pam said calmly, but her voice wavered a bit.

"I'm..." Emily wanted to say 'I'm sorry' just to make this whole episode go away. But she wasn't sorry for loving Maya and she wouldn't apologize for it. The sudden realization that she loved Maya shocked but did not surprise her. She had been falling in love with the other girl from the moment she met her.

"I don't understand this Emily. I don't understand why you would want this kind of life. It has to be _that girl's_ influence."

Pam rose from the table, now she was angry. "You didn't entertain this sort of nonsense before _that girl_ moved in!"

Emily met her mother's anger with her own. "Her name is MAYA!"

Mrs. Fields was caught off guard by her daughter's anger.

"I've felt this way about other girls for as long as I can remember. I didn't ask to be born this way it just happened. And I lo…" She almost said 'love' but she wanted Maya to be the first to hear that word. "I like Maya and she's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?! This girl whom you call your girlfriend keeps you from your friends, encourages you to lie to me and is pressuring you to do God knows what."

"She _is_ my girlfriend. We've been together for months. And guess what Mom? Hanna, Spencer and Aria know about us. And the only reason I lied was because you would have never let me see her if I told you where I was going."

"We'll you're right about that!"

"And, for the record, Maya did not need to pressure me into anything, trust me I wanted to." Emily spat out.

"That's it! You are not to see her again! I'm going to contact her parents immediately." Pam marched towards the phone. "I'm guessing her parents weren't home last night, and probably had no idea what you two were up to?"

Emily panicked. The confidence and anger she had just moments ago completely dissolved, "Mom, you can't do that. Wait! Please."

Pam stopped.

Emily took a breath, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for lying to you. I should have told you about Maya sooner. But I was afraid of how you would react and I was clearly justified in that fear. But please don't take it out on Maya. I really care for her." Emily finished quietly.

Mrs. Fields was so conflicted. She hated seeing the hurt in Emily's face and hearing the pain reflected in the girl's voice. But this was difficult for her too. In 16 years she had never once been anything but proud of Emily. Now, the overwhelming feeling of disappointment and shame replaced her pride. She couldn't face the other PTA mothers who would no doubt whisper behind her back about her daughter who was "that way" (a form of gossip that she had herself engaged in a time or two).

Pam's thoughts turned to Maya. It wasn't that she didn't like Maya, the girl was undeniably sweet, odd, but sweet. And like any other clichéd teenage romance she suspected that trying to force the two of them apart would only push them together and she was desperately trying to prevent that. So, in the hope that their 'relationship' was simply an adolescent experimentation that Emily would get out of her system sooner rather than later, Pam made a decision.

"I don't accept this Emily." She watched her daughter's face fall further. "I may never accept this…but I'm willing to try."

Pam watched the expression on Emily's face lift. "Really?"

"Yes." Mrs. Fields replied uneasily.

Emily reacted almost as if Pam said she would pay for the girls' wedding. The swimmer embraced her mother tightly.

Pam was surprised at first but then placed her arms around her daughter and hugged her back.

"Thank you Mom."

Pam was fairly certain that repairing her relationship with her daughter was worth enduring a few judgmental remarks.

XXXX

_Monday Morning_

"We'll helloooo Emily, how was your weekend?" Hannah said wiggling her eyebrows.

"What is that voice you're doing Hanna?" Spencer said with a quirk of her lips.

"It's my leeches voice."

"You mean lecherous?" Spencer corrected.

"That's what I said." Hanna replied indignantly.

"Yeah Em, dish. We want all the details. Well maybe not _all _the details." Aria quipped.

"I want all of them." Hanna said excitedly.

"Hanna!" The girls shouted, shocked at their friend's words, even though they probably shouldn't have been.

"Alright Emily, inquiring minds want to know. Spill." Spencer pressed.

Emily told the story of her Friday night, skipping past some of the more intimate portions, despite Hanna's request that she spare no detail.

"So your Mom still told Maya's parents and your Dad? That sucks." Hanna said with a frown.

"Tell me about it. Our parents' actually negotiated a punishment for both of us. We've been banned from each other's houses for 5 days." Emily said, annoyance clearly evident on her face.

"But that's a good thing right? Now your Mom is at least acknowledging your relationship with Maya and punishing you as if you spent the night at some guy's house without parental supervision." Spencer recognized astutely.

"Spencer Hastings, ever the voice of reason." Aria rolled her eyes and smirked.

Considering Spencer's words for a moment, Emily said, "You're right Spence, it could have been worse. And my dad didn't react too badly. He even said that he's looking forward to meeting Maya."

Hanna cut in, "See, everything worked out well. Now back to the details, because I'm pretty sure you missed some."

"Hanna!" The other girls said in unison.

XXXX

_Later That Week_

"Ummm, Emily baby I have to go. I told my parents I'd be home right after work." Maya hummed against her girlfriend's lips.

They were in Emily's car, which was parked in the empty parking lot behind where Maya worked. The sun was just beginning to set.

"Not yet," Emily protested. Moving her kisses down her girlfriend's neck and trailing her hands down the smaller girl's arms.

"As much as I'm loving this Em, I really have to go. My parents have been keeping me on a short leash since the whole unauthorized sexy time sleepover thing."

Emily pulled back and laughed.

Maya giggled, "Not that it wasn't worth it, because it totally was."

"Totally." Emily agreed.

"I honestly think my dad thinks _you're_ a bad influence on _me_. Can you believe it?" Maya laughed.

"I kind of like the idea of being a bad girl." Emily moved forward capturing her girlfriend's lips again.

Maya pulled away briefly, "I kind of like the idea of you being a bad girl too."

They both dove back in, starting another intense make out session.

XXXX

The car finally arrived outside of Maya's house a lot later than it should have.

Emily ducked her head and peeked out of the passenger side window towards her girlfriend's house. "I think your Dad is looking at us."

"And I'm pretty sure Pam is staring at us too," Maya said looking toward the Fields' residence.

Emily threw her head back against the headrest, breathing out in exasperation, "I wonder how long this stalking thing will last?"

"I think they're still pretty shaken up about what happened between us over the weekend. I'm sure things will blow over by next week." Maya said optimistically.

Turning towards Maya, Emily smiled, "So we probably shouldn't freak them out even more by kissing right now should we?"

Maya grinned and leaned over the center console toward her girlfriend, "Definitely not."

"But we're going to anyway right?" Emily smirked raising an eyebrow.

Maya chuckled, "Yeah, definitely!"

The girls closed the remaining distance between them.


End file.
